headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Altered human
An altered human, or mutated human is an individual who is born as a normal human being, but through external circumstances throughout their developmental cycle or even later in life, find themselves mutated on a physical and/or physiological level. Another word used to describe such a being is a mutant, but some variations of mutants may also be individuals who are born with certain physical deformities or disabilities. There are many different situations that may cause physical or genetic mutation. In speculative fiction, the most common circumstances are either exposure to a dangerous element or environment or scientific experimentation. Characters Mutations caused by scientific experimentation Mutations caused by exposure Mutations caused by mystical processes Mutations caused by cosmic endowment Mutations caused by unknown processes Inherited mutations Mutations caused by sexual experiences Appearances Television * Avengers: Avengers Assemble (Part 1) - Tigra, Wasp, Wonder Man * Super Friends: The Bride of Darkseid (Part 2) - Firestorm only. * The Tick: Secret Identity - The Tick, Overkill, Miss Lint. Comics * All-Star Squadron 39 - Amazing Man, Firebrand, Johnny Quick. * Adventure Comics 373 - Tornado Twins only * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 7 - Carmilla Black * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 8 - Carmilla Black * Amazing Spider-Man 5 - Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four * Amazing Spider-Man 6 - Spider-Man and Lizard * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 31 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 46 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 90 - Spider-Man only * Amazing Spider-Man 98 - Spider-Man and Green Goblin * Amazing Spider-Man 100 - Spider-Man grows four extra arms! * Amazing Spider-Man 119 - Spider-Man and the Hulk * Amazing Spider-Man 120 - Spider-Man and the Hulk * Amazing Spider-Man 130 - Spider-Man and Hammerhead * Amazing Spider-Man 131 - Spider-Man and Hammerhead * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man and Black Cat * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Spider-Man and Black Cat * Amazing Spider-Man 300 - Spider-Man * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Spider-Man, Mister Fantastic, and Human Torch * Amazing Spider-Man 405 - Peter Parker only. * Amazing Spider-Man 419 - Spider-Man, Black Tarantula & El Uno * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 - Spidey, Hippo, Captain America & Spider-Woman * Batman 308 - Mark Desmond * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 - Alan Scott & Jade in flashback. * Black Betty 1 - Betty Walker * Black Betty Halloween ComicFest 1 - Betty Walker & Vampblade. * Brave and the Bold 54 - Kid Flash * Brave and the Bold 80 - Hellgrammite * Captain America 110 - Captain America and Hulk * Captain America 111 - Captain America * Captain Britain 1 - Captain Britain * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 1 - Cloak & Dagger only * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 2 - Cloak & Dagger only * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 3 - Cloak & Dagger and Spider-Man * Cloak and Dagger Vol 2 4 - Cloak & Dagger only * Danger Doll Squad 0 - Vampblade * Daredevil 505 - Daredevil only. * Daredevil 506 - Daredevil only. * Daredevil 507 - Daredevil only. * DC Comics Presents 52 - Ambush Bug, Celsius, Negative Woman, Tempest. * Deadpool Vol 3 3 - Deadpool * Deadpool Vol 3 4 - Deadpool; Avengers cameo appearances. * Detective Comics 400 - Kirk Langstrom becomes Man-Bat for the first time. * Doom Patrol 86 - Members of the Doom Patrol & the Brotherhood of Evil * Doom Patrol 87 - Members of the Doom Patrol & the Brotherhood of Evil * Doom Patrol 88 - Negative Man, Elasti-Girl & General Immortus. * Doom Patrol 99 - Elasti-Girl, Negative Man and Beast Boy. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 19 - Joshua Clay and Larry Trainor. * Doom Patrol Vol 2 74 - Coagula only * Firestorm Vol 2 23 - Firestorm and Firehawk; Bug and Byte * Flash 105 - Flash only. * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - Hulk and Wendigo. * Invaders 1 - Captain America only. * Man of Steel Vol 2 2 - Robinson Goode and Irwin Schwab. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four and Black Panther * Marvel Two-In-One 42 - The Thing & Captain America * Miss America 1 - Madeline Joyce * Miss America 2 - Madeline Joyce * Miss America 3 - Madeline Joyce * My Greatest Adventure 80 - Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, and General Immortus. * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 64 - Spider-Man, Cloak & Dagger. * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 - Spider-Man and Daredevil. * Red She-Hulk 59 - Red She-Hulk, Project Echelon crew, Captain America. * Spectacular Spider-Man 211 - Spider-Man and Tracer. * Spider-Man 62 - Peter Parker only. * Spider-Man: Quality of Life 4 - Spider-Man and the Lizard. * Tales to Astonish 71 - The Hulk & The Leader. * Tales to Astonish 72 - The Hulk & The Leader. * Tales to Astonish 90 - The Hulk & Abomination. * Tales to Astonish 91 - The Hulk & Abomination. * Uncanny X-Men 94 - The Ani-Men. * Vampblade 1 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade 2 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade 3 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. Also comic Vampblade. * Vampblade 4 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade 5 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade 6 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * Vampblade Special 1 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. * White Tiger 1 - Spider-Man and King Cobra * White Tiger 2 - Spider-Man and King Cobra * White Tiger 3 - Spider-Man and King Cobra * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 - Katie Carva as Vampblade. Films * Incredibles, The - The Incredibles, Frozone and miscellaneous heroes. * Spider-Man: Far from Home - Spider-Man only. * Incredibles II - The Incredibles, Frozone and new recruit heroes. * Suicide Squad (2016) - Joker, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, El Diablo See also * Mutants * Marvel mutants Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous